Fire Burns All
by Izzy-Lawliet
Summary: One-shot. Spoilers KHII. Axel always loved the thirteenth organization member, even when he walked away for the last time. What if when Roxas left, it all happened differently?


_**Title: **__**Fire Burns All**__**  
**__**Author: **__Izzy-Lawliet (Rin) __**  
**__**Disclaimer: **__Let's go over this slowly so you can understand what I'm saying. I do not own this. If I did, do you seriously think that I would be typing a poorly written story like this?__**  
**__**Pairings: **__Axel/Roxas – otherwise known as AkuRoku__**  
**__**Rating: **__M__**  
**__**Warnings: **__Yaoi, language, PWP and whatever the fuck I want. KHII __**spoilers.**_

**Summary: ****One-shot Spoilers **_Axel always loved the thirteenth organization member, even when he walked away for the last time. What if when Roxas left, it all happened differently?_

**Author's Note:**I was bored (again) and I needed to write something. And it needed to be hot (although short,) so I came up with this. XD

**xxx**

The flame twisted in his hand, wiggled in unknown strength and then swirled over his lover's skin, marking him as his, letting the world know, or every one who looked upon him, that he was taken. When his hand danced away with the flame, scorch marks were left on the otherwise unmarred skin. His hand went to a different spot on the naked body, repeating the action in burning white skin. His lover arched at the contact, loving how the warmth spread from that one spot to another within a single moment.

Axel's body temperature was quickly rising in their actions. His mind was fogging, and he wouldn't know how much longer he would have before he lost control of the fire within him and it burst forth, injuring his keyblade bearer as though he were the enemy. Roxas' body temperature was rising too, but he was not nearly as warm to the touch as the Flame Dancer was. The heat that radiated off the older one reflected to the smaller one, warming him up only above the normal heat capacity of a human. Axel ran his hand along Roxas' body, giving pleasure to Roxas through the small – almost not there – touch. Roxas was bare, but not ashamed at all, how could he be, he was in the arms of the person he trusted most, although he had lost nothing but his black Organization coat.

Roxas was horny, to say at the least, and he needed release, quick. And he knew that Axel could give it too him, one way or another, and right now, he didn't care what way it was. He switched their positions, having been under Axel. His eyes were ablaze and his breathing erratic. He smirked slightly before pressing his cold lips to Axel's warm ones. The difference in temperature alarmed Roxas. He knew what happened after Axel got too hot; he had the marks to prove it. He had to move fast, well not fast, but soon. So, he decided to take matters into his own hands. He quickly removed the leather pants from Axel's long legs, and threw them across the room. And without preparation or anything, he sat down, straddling Axel's hips, and slid down on his long, hard shaft. His head lolled back in a mixture of pain and pleasure, neither triumphing over the other, but equaling each other out. His mouth opened in a pleasure scream when he was halfway down, and Axel bucked his hips to meet Roxas' beautiful ass. Axel hit his prostate, causing heat to spread to every part of Roxas' body.

Axel's hand landed on Roxas' hips, gripping tightly as the younger one started to rise up fully, only to fall without a second thought. The feeling of having his tight entrance around him excited Axel. Thinking that he wasn't going to last long, he had to get the blonde to come first. He just had to. So he sat up, scooted back against the head board, and let Roxas bounce up and down, increasing his speed with every thrust.

"Ohhhhh, Axel!" Roxas screamed on one particularly hard drop and Axel couldn't help but moan back, loving the way his name had rolled off of his lover's tongue, a tongue that was so devious it made him shiver in thought of one of the many things that tongue could do.

"Come on, baby. I know you're close." Axel growled deep in his throat, making sure the words came out as lustful – but loving – as possible. Roxas nodded deafly, continuing to somehow increase his speed even more. "That's it. Fuck me!" Axel encouraged his lover with dirty talk, knowing that he secretly loved it, although he would never admit it willingly. He sat up, wrapping his arms around Roxas' waist to slow him, and started to whisper in his ear, "_Fuck me like never before. Slam your ass down on my dick, come on. I know you can do it." _Roxas moaned loudly, and pushing Axel down, went back to his previous speed.

"Oh, oh, oh! Axel, fuck, shit, damn!" Roxas cussed, trying to come up with a witty comeback to Axel's statement. But it was too late, it was already past ten seconds, meaning that it was too late to make a comment. "Axel, Axel, Axel! Fuck, _Axel!" _The last word was drawn out in a long throaty moan. One last particularly hard drop down onto Axel's member had set him over the edge. He came all over their chests, then shuddering in a final move.

Axel bucked his hips once more, his tight grip on his beauty's hips tightened even more, and he felt the heat overcome him. He lost control. His temperature increased tremendously, his hands centering the heat in flames that started to burn through Roxas' skin. He felt and heard Roxas scream out of pure agony this time. Axel came, but quickly released his hands from Roxas' hips and started to apologize for his accident. "Roxas, I'm sorry." He went to comfort him, but noticed that his temperature was still sky-high and would burn anyone but himself.

"I'm fine." Roxas panted out, still trying to come down from his orgasmic high.

It was minutes before Axel was able to make a move to comfort his burned boyfriend. Once he found control of the fire within, he cooled down his hands before lifting Roxas off of his shaft – for he was still sitting on it – and laid him next to him. He kissed Roxas' lips, jaw, neck, and collarbone, continuing his way downward, ending up pressing chaste-like kisses to the hand-like burns to the hipbones. "I'm sorry, baby. Forgive me?"

"I would forgive you for everything." Roxas smiled and then curled up to the Flame Dancer when he laid down. They fell asleep within moments of one last kiss.

**xxx**

Roxas zipped up his cloak and summoned a portal that would leave him away. For one last time, he walked over to Axel, pressed a kiss to his lips, covered him with a blanket so he wouldn't freeze – for when he was asleep his fire burned out and left him cold inside – and then walked through the dark portal into nothing, whispering, "At least _someone _will miss me."


End file.
